A Russian Princess
by Dracula's sidekick
Summary: Tanya had everything, a title, a family, a lover. Everything goes pear shaped when she is told she has been betrothed to a foreign prince. Someone comes and gives her an offer she cannot refuse. So she bites the apple of immortality. One Shot.


Russian Princess.

A Tanya one shot

"Mama!" I squealed with delight as Alexei chased me around the rose bushes. His large agile form came closer, his strong arms barely inches away. I giggled and leapt over the bush, my long summer dress spreading out as I flew over it. I landed gracefully and dashed behind an oak tree.

I sucked in the air trying to steady my breathing, this corset mama had forced me to wear was suffocating me. My fingers traced patterns into the bark of the tree. I peeked around the tree to see where Alexei was. I saw him being scolded by mama. I couldn't hear much but when she raised her voice in agitation, I could hear every word.

"Alexei! It is improper for a servant such as yourself to be chasing a young woman of very high rank, like my daughter, around in such a fashion. I have put up with this rubbish for a long time, ever since you were a young boy, but now it must stop!" my mama's strict voice wavered across the garden. My mama looked like me, she was just older and with frown lines, her blonde hair pulled back into a merciless bun. Her face was flushed with anger. She wore a rather plain dress for a queen. She didn't adorn herself with the jewels that most foreign queens did. She thought it improper. Then again, she thought everything improper

I struggled to hide my giggles as my gaze fell on Alexei. His long black ponytail was messy, his handsome face abashed by being caught out by a superior. His long white shirt was partially untucked, the bottom showing underneath the tawn hide vest he was wearing, and his black trousers and boots were covered in dust. There was stubble on his chin. He had a hard jaw line, a crooked nose from where he broke it when he fell out of an apple tree, he was tall and muscled, being one of the younger servants, he got assigned all the hard working jobs which required a youth's strength and muscles. I had known him since childhood and we would often spend our days taking part in games. But as both of us reached adolescence, our feelings had changed from childhood friendliness, to something more adult. Of course a relationship was impossible. Being the daughter of the Czar, I couldn't marry some one of such a low birth. That didn't change my feelings towards him though

My mama saw me then. Her expression turned horrified for a brief second "Tanya!" she scolded me, her face flushed red. "Come here you silly little girl!" she commanded. My smile faded instantly. I hung my head and shuffled forward to the courtyard, defeated. My long blonde curls fell in my eyes, obstructing my view, I pushed them away. My long blue summer dress and white petticoats trailed in the mud. I didn't care. Mama did.

I reached the courtyard and I saw mama's ladies in waiting scoff, giggling at my dirty state. I felt a soft feminine hand grab my chin and bring it up. My large baby blue eyes connected with my mother's penetrating gaze. I saw her jaw harden. I heard one of the ladies tsk, at my appearance. "Look at you!" my mother said horrified. "I let you go on a walk before the most important meeting of your life and you come back looking like a… a… ragamuffin!" she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry mother" I said hanging my head, I couldn't bear to look at her piercing gaze any longer.

"I wager you are!" my mother said, her voice harsh and unrepentant. She grabbed me by the wrist, tugging me towards her quarters. My heels clattered along the marble hallways.

As I was propelled down the halls to mama's room my eyes fell on the large painted portraits of the Shuiskii's. We had been in power for not that long and things were not going well. My father, Czar Vasilii Shuiskii wished to create a diplomatic bond between Poland and Russia. How? He was using his oldest daughter to marry the son of King Sigismund III of Poland. That daughter was me. I didn't want to marry**Vladislaus IV! He was obnoxious, ugly and had the most boring disposition. When I told mama this she scolded me, telling me I was being ridiculous and that it was my duty to do so. **

**As I clattered down the hallway I looked up at my ancestors. They stared down at me critically. I huffed in resignation as mama pulled me through the door.**

**I was quickly washed and changed, put into a beautiful silk gown that mama had brought from France. It was pink with white ruffles and lace. I had been saving this to wear to a ball, but obviously, it would have to do to meet Vladislaus. **

**I walked into the parlour anxiously. My mama had linked her arm to mine so I couldn't make a dash for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexei talking to one of the other servants. He looked sad. I wanted to rush to him and ask him what was wrong, but mama steered me towards papa and other dignitaries. **

**We reached them and my father smiled at me. "My dear Tanya!" he said happily as he embraced me. "Papa" I said smiling. He looked at me, his brown eyes sparkling. He turned back to the men in the circle "gentlemen, this is my eldest Tanya" he said proudly. All the men were very well dressed; one of them even appeared to be in a high army rank. I smiled and curtsied at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother produce a pleased smile at my manners. **

**One of the men was younger and I recognised him instantly from the portrait, which had been given to me by papa. Vladislaus was just as ugly in real life as he was in the painting. I had hoped that the artist wasn't that good and had accidentally made him appear that ugly. To my dismay I saw that the artist had done a very good job at portraying him.**

**He smiled at me. The smile sent shivers up my spine. **

**As the after noon progressed, I found myself becoming more and more disgusted by Vladislaus. His opinions were against all my morals, his disposition was as dry and dull as a remainder biscuit after a year sea voyage and he made me sick to my core. At the end of the night I felt so depressed by my future that I had to fight to keep my self in check. I just wanted to cry.**

**It was dark and the candles flickered in the hall. We all stood at the door, bidding farewell to our polish friends. The king bowed low, his white jacket almost touching the wet pebbles near the door. "It was an honour and a privilege Czar." He said, his polish accent so thick it was hard to make out the words. "Indeed **Sigismund"** my father said happily "we should meet soon and discuss our treaty" the king smiled, his eyes fell on me then on his son "yes. I shall send word" he said his smile widening. **

**The king bowed again and walked towards his carriage. Vladislaus bowed to papa then took my hand in his, and kissed it smiling at me. "It has been a pleasure sweet Tanya" he purred. I wanted to vomit. He turned swiftly and climbed into his carriage. **

**We all stood in silence as the carriage disappeared out of sight. "Well," papa said clapping his hands together delighted "that went splendidly! What did you think of the boy Tanya?" he asked me joyfully. **

**The tears overflowed my eyes and I spun on my heel to face him. He rocked back shocked. "I despise him!" I said my voice shaking with tears. "I don't want this!" I cried hysterically "any of this" I said softly to my mother. **

**The pain was too much to bear. I turned and ran towards the woods. "Tanya!" my mother called worried. I ignored her and kept running as fast as my feet could carry me. **

**After a while I paused sobbing. I kicked off my pink heels picked them up and started to run again. The tears were relentless and hot, burning my cheeks as they flowed endlessly like a river on it's way to the see. I beat the branches, which tore at my flesh and dress away from me. I knew I was scratched all over but I didn't care. I ran, trying to leave all my problems behind me. **

**Eventually I could run no more. I collapsed to the ground, weeping. I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed into the soft fabric. I don't know how long I stayed there, weeping, but eventually I became aware of my surroundings. Using the corner of one of the layers of my dress I wiped my eyes and tried to squint through the dark to determine my surroundings. With a wave of fear I realised that I had no idea where I was. I was lost. **

**My head whipped around at the sound of a branch snapping and leaves rustling. I looked around me horrified. "H-hello?" I called meekly. No response. It was quiet, too quiet to be natural. I began to shake with fear. "W-who's there?" I called again my voice shaking with my body. Still no reply "s-show yourself" I commanded, trying to sound like the princess I was. **

**I saw something move to my left and I looked trying to ascertain what I had just seen. Suddenly a beautiful mahogany haired woman stepped forward, her hands face up in a sign of peace. "It's okay sweetie," she cooed, her voice as soft as velvet. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she walked forward. Suddenly I felt safe. I felt safe in her presence "who are you?" I asked entranced. She smiled warmly "just a friend, a friend who's going to make everything better." I smiled at her weekly and I knew that everything was going to be okay. **


End file.
